OS Shonen Ai ZE:A Malentendu
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Minwoo évite Heechul depuis quelque temps. Celui-ci cherche conseil auprès de HyungSik...


_**Titre: **_Malentendu

_**Genre: **_G, Shonen Ai

_**Auteur: **_Soma Kibi

_**Pairing:**_ Heechul/Minwoo

_**Note de l'auteur: **_Voici ma première fic sur le groupe ZE:A. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^

_**MALENTENDU**_

HyungSik se trouvait tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur portable, bien calé sur son lit avec un pot de glace au chocolat dans la main. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déranger à cet instant alors qu'il regardait paisiblement le dernier épisode de Dream High sortit. Cependant, le jeune chanteur aurait dû prévoir et se douter que, quand on vivait avec 8 autres garçons tous aussi excités les uns que les autres, avoir un moment de calme et de solitude était quelque chose d'impossible. Il aurait dû se douter que quelqu'un finirait par venir le déranger et l'empêcherait de suivre tranquillement les dernières mésaventures de Jason et compagnie. Et le perturbateur se présenta 5 minutes plus tard sous les traits d'Heechul qui ouvrit sa porte à la volée. Cela fit évidemment sursauter HyungSik de plus belle et il fit valser sa glace sur sa couverture toute propre.

« Et merde ! »Pesta-t-il en voyant les dégâts avant de lever les yeux vers l'intrus pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Tu peux pas frapper quand tu rentres dans une pièce ? Regarde, à cause de toi j'ai plus qu'à changer de draps ! »

Heechul ricana en s'approchant de lui avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Si tu étais plus délicat aussi…et depuis quand tu manges de la glace tout seul dans ta chambre ? Tu nous fais une dépression ou quoi ? »

HyungSik ne préféra pas répliquer, se disant que lui expliquer qu'il voulait juste s'isoler un peu de la bande de dégénérés mentaux qui lui servait de groupe n'était pas la meilleur chose à dire à son ainé.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me déranger alors qu'il y allait avoir un moment super intéressant entre Jason et PilSuk ! »

Heechul le regarda de travers en entendant ça, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai un truc à te demander ! »

Heechul s'approcha alors du lit de HyungSik et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un air ultra sérieux qui suscita immédiatement l'inquiétude du plus jeune. Heechul n'était certes pas le plus souriant d'entre eux mais il n'était jamais le dernier à faire l'idiot avec KwangHee et on pouvait même dire qu'il était rarement sérieux. Alors le voir soudainement tirer une tête d'enterrement avait de quoi être perturbant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Heechul soupira en baissant la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Je…tu parles beaucoup avec Minwoo ? »

HyungSik haussa un sourcil, surprit. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler de Minwoo soudainement ?

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous vous parlez beaucoup ? Je veux dire…vous vous confiez des secrets ou ce genre de truc ? »

Dire que HyungSik était surprit à cet instant aurait été un euphémisme. En vérité le jeune homme était totalement abasourdi et si un autre membre de leur groupe avait débarqué à cet instant, il se serait immédiatement demandé quelle énormité avait sortie Heechul pour que sa mâchoire traîne ainsi sur le sol.

« HyungSik ? Je t'ai perdu ou quoi ? Tu pourrais me répondre au lieu de me regarder comme si j'avais des tentacules sur la tête ? »

HyungSik reprit légèrement ses esprits et toussota avant de regarder Heechul dans les yeux.

« Désolé…mais…pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Réponds-moi avant. »

« Ben…ouais, on discute de temps à autre. En même temps on partage la même chambre, donc c'est normal qu'on se parle. Mais…je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse de savoir si je lui parle. Tu lui parles aussi non ? »

« Oui mais…euh…vous avez parlé de quelque chose de particulier ces derniers temps ? »

HyungSik était de plus en plus surprit par les questions de son aîné. Ca ne lui ressemblait absolument pas d'être aussi timide et encore moins de balbutier. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait dans son attitude et HyungSik comptait bien savoir ce que c'était, ayant totalement oublié son drama.

« Des choses habituelles…le groupe, le comeback, les bêtises quotidiennes de KwangHee,…mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Minwoo ? »

Heechul baissa la tête, soudain très gêné et HyungSik se dit que décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Heechul ce soir.

« Hyung ? »

« Euh…oublie ça d'accord ? C'était juste de la curiosité, rien de plus. Allez, je vais te laisser avec tes…Sulpik et compagnie ! »

Il se leva rapidement avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir à toute jambe, regrettant finalement d'avoir voulu en parler avec le plus jeune mais celui-ci ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça et le retint par le bras.

« Alors déjà c'est PilSuk et ensuite…tu as réussi à attirer ma curiosité alors ne crois pas que tu vas te défiler ! Explique-moi pourquoi ce que je dis avec Minwoo t'intéresse soudainement ! »

Heechul poussa un profond soupir, conscient qu'il n'allait finalement pas y échapper. Bon, il l'avait cherché aussi, c'était lui qui était venu le voir après tout. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que de lui parler, il hésitait. Parce qu'il ne savait en vérité pas vraiment lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir.

« Heechul, si tu ne me dis pas dans 10 secondes pourquoi tu me poses ces questions, je sors de cette chambre et je vais dire à tout le monde que tu as piqué le caleçon Winnie l'ourson de DongJun qu'il cherche depuis 2 semaines ! »

Heechul le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Mais c'est même pas moi ! »

« Je sais…mais eux ils y croiront ! »

« Tu deviens pire que moi HyungSik ! »

« Tu l'as cherché je te signale…alors ? »

Heechul souffla un bon coup, conscient qu'il n'avait plus le choix et il regarda à nouveau HyungSik avec un air très sérieux.

« Eh bien…en fait je… je trouve que Minwoo agit bizarrement avec moi ces derniers temps. »

« Bizarrement ? Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas…il m'évite, quand je veux lui parler il trouve toujours un prétexte pour s'éloigner ou quand il est avec les autres et que j'arrive…il s'en va. Je me fais peut-être des films mais…je me demande ce que j'ai fais de mal pour qu'il soit comme ça. »

HyungSik ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce qu'Heechul venait de lui dire. Il avait en vérité une petite explication à l'attitude étrange de Minwoo mais il ne pouvait certainement pas en parler à Heechul avant d'en avoir touché deux mots à son camarade de chambre.

« Je vois…et…ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ? »Voulut-il savoir, comme pour confirmer ses doutes.

Heechul haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas trop…quelques semaines…depuis qu'on a terminé de tourner Idol League en fait, depuis l'épisode qu'on a fait avec les et les DNA. »

HyungSik eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait donc bien deviné. Il fallait qu'il parle à Minwoo d'urgence. Il allait dire quelque chose à Heechul mais un énorme bruit provenant du salon les fit sursauter de plus belle et ils se regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Bon sang c'était quoi ça ? »S'exclama Heechul.

« Je sais pas, on aurait un tremblement de terre ! »

Les deux garçon sortirent précipitamment de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon afin de voir ce qui venait de se passer et ils eurent la surprise de trouver KwangHee et Siwan, allongés l'un sur l'autre au milieu de la pièce avec une pile de livres à côté d'eux. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils soient dans une telle position.

« Euh…vous jouer à quoi les gars ? Vous avez entièrement le droit de copuler si vous le souhaitez mais vous avez une chambre pour ça alors évitez de le faire au milieu du salon ! »S'exclama Kevin en tentant de dissimuler son fou rire alors qu'à côté de lui, JunYong se tenait à son épaule afin de ne pas s'écrouler tant il riait. D'après ce que DongJun expliqua à HyungSik, Siwan était en train de ranger des livres sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque quand KwangHee s'était, comme à son habitude, jeté sur lui. Sauf qu'en raison du poids des livres qu'il avait dans les bras, Siwan s'était, on ne savait comment, emmêler les pieds et il était tombé lamentablement par terre en entraînant KwangHee dans sa chute.

Siwan lança un regard noir à l'aîné du groupe et tenta de dégager son abruti de meilleur ami de son ventre, sans succès.

« La ferme Kevin ! KwangHee dégage de là, t'es super lourd ! »

« Ah ben merci ! Et moi qui fais des efforts pour entretenir mon corps de rêve, tu pourrais m'encourager ! »

« Le jour où t'auras un corps de rêve, Kevin arrêtera de faire des blagues débiles qui font rire que lui ! »Répliqua Siwan en tentant de nouveau de se dégager. Malheureusement pour lui, KwangHee ne semblait pas décidé à bouger et il se redressa même légèrement de façon à se retrouver assis sur le ventre du pauvre Siwan.

« Mes blagues sont drôles ! C'est vous qu'avez pas d'humour bande de décérébrés mentaux ! »S'exclama Kevin, vexé.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'est qu'on critique son sens de l'humour, irréprochable selon lui.

« KwangHee dégage de là bordel ! Les mecs aidez-moi à me débarrasser de lui ! »

Mais aucun de ses amis ne semblaient décidés à faire quoi que ce soit et ils préférèrent tous retourner vaquer à ce qu'ils faisaient avant que les deux garçons ne s'étalent lamentablement l'un sur l'autre au milieu du salon. Kevin et JunYong retournèrent donc tranquillement à leur partie d'échec, TaeHeon retourna dans la cuisine afin de continuer le délicieux repas qu'il était en train de préparer avec amour pour ses colocataires, DongJun alla continuer de mettre une raclée au Bowling à Minwoo sur la Wii et HyungSik et Heechul retournèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune afin de poursuivre leur passionnante conversation. Quand il constata qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonné à son triste sort, Siwan se mit à les maudire de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête.

« KwangHee tu veux bien BOUGER TES FESSES de mon ventre s'il te plait ? »

Mais KwangHee tourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux, montrant ainsi son mécontentement.

« Non…tu as critiqué mon magnifique corps alors je suis vexé donc je boude…donc je ne bougerai pas d'ici. »

Siwan poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Non mais sérieux t'as quel âge ? On dirait un gosse de 5 ans ! »

« Si tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que je vais bouger ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ? »Demanda Heechul à HyungSik.

Le plus jeune regarda son ami dans les yeux quelques secondes. Heechul semblait vraiment perdu et inquiet, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Visiblement, cette histoire avec Minwoo le perturbait beaucoup ce qui le fit sourire avec amusement.

« Va le voir. Si tu n'essaies pas de lui parler, tu n'auras jamais les réponses à tes questions tu sais. »

« Oui mais…si jamais je me fais des films ? Et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, c'est comme si les mots disparaissaient de ma tête dès que je veux lui en parler…je ne sais pas quoi faire HyungSik ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! S'il te plaît ! »Implora le plus vieux en regardant son cadet.

HyungSik poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, il préférait le Heechul habituel, celui que ne se posait pas de questions et qui ne lui demandait pas de régler ses histoires de cœur (car HyungSik était intimement convaincu que s'en était une). Mais HyungSik était aussi quelqu'un qui possédait un grand cœur et c'est pour cela qu'il regarda Heechul en soufflant légèrement.

« Bon…j'ai compris, je vais lui parler. Mais je te préviens, dès que je l'ai fait et que vous êtes face à face, tu te débrouilles. Je ne suis pas là pour régler vos problèmes non plus. »

Heechul lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et dans une impulsion, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement pour le remercier.

« T'es le meilleur HyungSik ! Je te revaudrais ça ! »

HyungSik aurait voulu sourire mais il ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace car Heechul était en train de lui broyer les côtés.

« Heechul…tu m'étouffes ! »

Heechul lâcha aussitôt son ami et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé ! »

HyungSik allait ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps car à cet instant la voix mélodieuse et doucereuse de TaeHeon retentit dans la totalité de l'appartement.

« A TAAAAAAAAAABLE ! »

HyungSik sursauta en l'entendant avant de soupirer alors qu'Heechul pouffait de rire.

« Il veut inviter les voisins ou quoi en gueulant comme ça ? »

HyungSik se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres.

« Aucune idée ! »

Ils arrivèrent donc ensemble dans le salon alors que les autres étaient déjà presque tous à table. Heechul se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et ne remarqua donc pas que les poings de Minwoo s'étaient serrés sur la table et que son regard s'était assombri quand il l'avait vu entrer avec HyungSik. Mais ce détail n'avait pas échappé à HyungSik qui sourit intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle. Il s'assit donc tranquillement à côté de DongJun et constata avec stupeur que son assiette était déjà pleine. HyungSik écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es si affamé que ça DongJun ? »

Le plus jeune le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

« Je suis jeune donc j'ai besoin de force pour grandir ! »

« A t'entendre on n'est qu'une bande de vieux chnoques ! »Grogna Heechul en s'asseyant à côté de Siwan qui lançait des regards meurtriers toutes les 5 secondes en direction de KwangHee.

« Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Je ne me le permettrais pas ! »Répondit DongJun avec un énorme sourire innocent qui le caractérisait si bien.

Personne ne lui répondit et Kevin se tourna alors vers Heechul et HyungSik avec un immense sourire. Heechul soupira, s'attendant au pire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à sourire comme un débile Kevin ? »

« Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux dans la chambre ? »

« Hein ? Ben on parlait. »Répondit HyungSik en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah...vous avez fait que parler, tu es sûr ? »Insista pourtant le plus vieux.

« Ben évidemment, tu veux qu'on ait fait quoi d'autre ? »

Mais Heechul lui avait bien comprit les insinuations de Kevin et il lui lança un regard noir.

« KEVIN TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PERVERS ! »

Kevin éclata de rire en voyant la teinte pivoine qu'avait prise HyungSik qui avait enfin comprit ce que sous entendait le plus vieux d'entre eux. Une voix légèrement agacée les remis cependant à l'ordre.

« Bon les gars, vous mangez quand vous voulez hein ! »S'exclama TaeHeon en les fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme était très tolérant, toujours souriant et aux petits soins avec eux mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas : c'est qu'on ne s'intéresse pas aux repas qu'ils préparaient avec beaucoup de mal. Heechul se contenta donc de lancer un dernier regard noir en direction de Kevin avant d'enfin se décider à manger. Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa première bouchée que sous les yeux ébahit de tout le monde, DongJun tendit son assiette vide à TaeHeon. Minwoo qui était à côté de lui le regarda d'un air totalement abasourdi.

« Attends…t'as déjà finit toi ? »

« Ben oui…c'est vraiment super bon TaeHeon ! T'es le meilleur ! Tu me ressers ? »

Minwoo continua de le regarder comme s'il était fou alors que les autres se contentaient de manger tranquillement, comme si c'était normal.

« T'es vraiment un morfale toi alors ! »

DongJun haussa les épaules en reposant son assiette pleine devant lui.

« Mais non…c'est juste toi qui mange en vitesse escargot. »

« Tu rigoles ? Nous on n'est même pas à la moitié de notre assiette ! »

« Ah ben que veux tu…j'ai ce qu'on appelle du talent ! »S'exclama le maknae avec un immense sourire la vue de son assiette qu'il allait se faire une joie de dévorer pour la seconde fois.

Minwoo préféra ne rien rajouta et soupira finalement de lassitude avant de revenir à sa propre assiette. Il n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'Heechul ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant tout son échange avec DongJun. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever son regard de son ami, légèrement amer. En général, c'était lui qui mangeait à côté de Minwoo et pas DongJun. Mais depuis cette fichue émission, il n'avait plus ce droit. Depuis ce jeu débile du kissing game, il n'avait plus de délire avec Minwoo et le jeune homme faisait tout pour ne plus se trouver en sa présence. Il ne comprenait pas et c'était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur.

« Si tu continue de le fixer comme ça attends-toi à subir un interrogatoire made in Kevin ce soir. »Murmura HyungSik à son oreille, le faisant revenir à la réalité brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de mater Minwoo comme ça…tu connais ce pervers de Kevin, il a toujours des idées mal placée donc s'il te grille tu es fichu. »

Heechul lança un regard en direction du dit pervers et le vit qui discutait joyeusement avec TaeHeon en riant aux éclats, postillonnant par la même occasion sur leur leader.

« Ah Kevin t'es dégueulasse ! Mon jean tout propre ! »

« Oh c'est bon, t'en a d'autres non ? »

Le leader ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever en grognant pour aller laver la tâche de sauce que Kevin lui avait crachée dessus.

« Au pire t'as qu'à l'enlever JunYong, on est entre nous ! »Lui cria Kevin.

« Mais bien sûr pour que t'en profite pour mater mon derrière espèce de pervers ! »

« J'y peux rien si t'as un postérieur agréable à regarder »

Les autres membres du groupe levèrent les yeux au ciel et certains se levèrent afin de s'en aller d'ici

« Ben vous allez où ? »Demanda Kevin

« Dans une pièce où toi et tes idées mal placées vous ne serez pas ! »Lui répliqua Heechul tout en quittant la table pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. HyungSik quant à lui attrapa le poignet de Minwoo qui s'apprêtait à se rendre dans le canapé. Son ami se tourna vers lui, surprit.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens, il faut qu'on parle. »

Minwoo lui lança un regard froid et tenta de dégager son poignet.

« Je veux pas te parler. Lâche-moi. »

HyungSik ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il tira son ami jusqu'à leur chambre malgré ses protestations avant de les y enfermer. Siwan qui avait tout vu fronça les sourcils.

« Je me demande ce que trafic HyungSik ce soir… »

« Peut-être qu'il prépare un plan à trois avec Heechul et Minwoo… »Ricana Kevin.

Siwan soupira de lassitude alors que JunYong frappa le plus vieux sur le crâne.

« T'es vraiment un cas désespéré Kevin…quand je pense que c'est toi qui est censé représenter la sagesse dans cette maison… »

Siwan manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant ça.

« Lui ? La sagesse ? Arrête Hyung, même KwangHee est plus mature que lui ! »

Le dit KwangHee apparut comme par miracle derrière Siwan et l'enlaça par les épaules.

« Je suis censé le prendre comment ? »

Siwan sursauta avant de fermer les yeux et de tenter de se dégager.

« Prend le comme tu veux mais par pitié ARRÊTE DE ME COLLER COMME CA ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HyungSik et Minwoo étaient maintenant face à face dans leur chambre, le plus jeune se trouvant devant la porte pour l'empêcher de fuir. Minwoo soupira de lassitude avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Que tu m'explique. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

HyungSik poussa un profond soupir. Si son ami n'y mettait pas du sien, il n'allait jamais y arriver.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? HyungSik soit plus clair s'il te plait ! »

« Je te parle d'Heechul ! »

A l'entente de ce nom, Minwoo blêmit légèrement et serra les poings mais il tenta de le dissimuler à son ami.

« Eh…eh bien quoi Heechul ? »

« Tu vas jouer l'ignorant pendant longtemps ? Je t'ai vu Minwoo tout à l'heure…quand on est arrivés ensemble j'ai clairement vu ton regard. On aurait dit que tu allais m'assassiner sur place. »

Minwoo rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi… »

HyungSik eut un petit rire.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'ignores depuis quelques semaines ? Et n'essaie pas de nier, je l'ai vu. Tout le monde l'a vu. Tu sais que ton attitude blesse Heechul ? »

Minwoo releva la tête, plus que surprit par cette révélation.

« Quoi ? »

« Evidemment ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? Vous étiez pratiquement inséparables et du jour au lendemain, tu te mets à ne plus lui parler et l'éviter. Explique-moi pourquoi. »

Minwoo détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais pensé que son attitude pouvait vraiment blesser Heechul, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il soupira alors que HyungSik continuait de le regarder avec insistance.

« Minwoo ? Tu sais que tu sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu m'auras pas parlé ? »

« Je m'en doute oui… »

« Alors tu m'explique ? »

« Eh bien…pour te dire vrai, je sais pas moi-même. »

« Quoi ? »

Minwoo se passa une main dans les cheveux sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Je…je sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je l'ai laisser seul ces derniers temps…je veux dire…je sais pas mais…je me sens bizarre avec Heechul. »

« Bizarre ? »

« Oui…depuis…depuis qu'on a fait ce jeu…je ne sais pas, c'est plus pareil…ça m'a fait…ça m'a fait un effet vraiment étrange lorsque nos lèvres se sont frôlées ce jour là. Il s'en est pas aperçu mais…mon cœur s'est accéléré et j'ai presque eut envie que ça aille plus loin, je veux dire…qu'on s'embrasse vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi HyungSik ? Maintenant chaque fois que je le voie, j'ai envie de l'embrasser…je veux le prendre dans mes bras, je veux qu'on soit aussi proche que ce jour là… »

Minwoo arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux sans savoir quoi faire. HyungSik lui avait un énorme sourire car il avait parfaitement comprit le problème. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le força à le regarder.

« Tu veux savoir ton problème ? »

Minwoo le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je te dises quel est ton problème avec Heechul ? »

Minwoo haussa les épaules. De toute manière, au point où il en était…

« L'amour. »

Minwoo releva violemment la tête et fixa son ami avec des yeux pratiquement sortis de leurs orbites.

« HEIN ? »

« Tu es amoureux d'Heechul Minwoo. Tu l'aimes et c'est pour ça que tu ressens tous ces sentiments en sa présence. »

Minwoo secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, refusant d'y croire.

« Non non non…c'est…c'est pas possible ce que tu dis ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais…c'est un mec ! Et c'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Ca serait pas normal ! »

HyungSik ricana avec amusement.

« Tu crois ça ? »

« Evidemment ! Et même si c'était vrai, Heechul est 100% hétéro ! Et moi aussi. »

« Alors si tu es si sûr de toi, va lui parler. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de l'amour, va le voir et explique lui. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'éviter dans ce cas…tu ne crois pas ? »

Minwoo ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. HyungSik soupira et le poussa presque hors de leur chambre.

« Va le voir. Il n'y a aucun risque puisqu'il n'est que ton meilleur ami. Il a besoin de toi alors va le voir. »

« Mais…je lui dis quoi ? »

HyungSik soupira de lassitude et vira son ami de la chambre avec un grand sourire.

« Je sais pas…saute lui dessus ! »

« HYUNGSIK ! »

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà fermé la porte pour ne pas le laisser se défiler. Il soupira fortement avant de regarder en direction de la chambre qu'Heechul partageait avec DongJun. Il n'oserait jamais lui parler, il le savait. Mais HyungSik avait raison après tout…pour quelle raison l'évitait-il autant ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'étaient que de simples amis, rien de plus. Minwo souffla un grand coup et décida qu'il était temps qu'il règle cette histoire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit aussi gêné après tout. Il se retrouva donc planté devant la porte de la chambre de son ami et hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte, sur un coup de tête. Il devait trouver le courage de lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme elle était. Heechul lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

« Minwoo ? »

Minwoo se força à lui sourire, rougissant.

« Je…je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Heechul le regarda quelques instant avant de sourire et de le laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face. Heechul croisa alors les bras et décida d'adopter une attitude froide. Après tout, Minwoo l'avait quand même évité pendant plus de trois semaines.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je… »

Minwoo avala difficilement sa salive. Maintenant qu'il faisait face à son ami, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, quoi faire. Il regardait Heechul dans les yeux et rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Heechul soupira.

« Bon, tu te décides ? J'ai autre chose à faire alors si t'as rien à me dire tu ferais mieux de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Minwoo venait pratiquement de se jeter sur lui et l'embrassait avec fougue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heechul n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et ne savait pas quoi faire. Minwoo était en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et il était tellement figé qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant. Sa conscience et sa raison le poussait à le repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Car cette sensation n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Le premier qui reprit ses esprits fut finalement Minwoo. Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il s'éloigna brutalement d'Heechul, le visage complètement rouge de gêne alors qu'Heechul n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je…Je suis désolé Heechul ! Je ne sais pas…je…pardon ! »S'exclama-t-il, paniqué avant de quitter la chambre en courant. Heechul n'avait toujours pas bougé, cherchant encore à réaliser. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées.

« Mais que…qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? »Murmura-t-il, complètement chamboulé par ce baiser qui ne lui avait finalement pas tant déplu que cela…A quoi pensait-il ? Il secoua la tête afin de reprendre un minimum ses esprits mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment en vérité…Pourquoi Minwoo avait-il fait ça ?

Celui-ci après avoir quitté la chambre d'Heechul venait de rejoindre la sienne au pas de course, faisant par la même occasion très peur à HyungSik qui écoutait de la musique sur son lit. Le plus jeune fut donc très surprit de voir son ami se jeter sur son lit en poussant des gémissements désespérés et enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais visiblement, Minwoo semblait plutôt chamboulé. Il quitta donc son lit afin d'aller s'asseoir sur celui de son camarade de chambre et il tenta de lui parler.

« Minwoo ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il se rendit compte que Minwoo s'était mit à pleurer doucement, ce qui accentua son inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'Heechul avait bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

« Minwoo…dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu t'es disputé avec Heechul ? »

Minwoo secoua négativement la tête sous son oreiller.

« Alors quoi ? Explique-moi s'il te plaît…je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as. »

Minwoo releva doucement la tête pour regarder HyungSik de ses yeux rouges et il renifla bruyamment.

« Je…je suis…je suis qu'un idiot. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Minwoo baissa les yeux, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter le regard de son ami et confident.

« J'ai…je…je l'ai…embrassé… »

HyungSik écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pardon ? Tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai embrassé Heechul ! »

HyungSik se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Minwoo ait fait ça.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Minwoo haussa les épaules en serrant son coussin entre ses mains.

« J'en sais rien…je…je n'ai pas réfléchi…je l'ai regardé, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je…raaah je suis qu'un idiot ! »

« Ca je te le fais pas dire ! »

Minwoo lui envoyé un regard noir.

« Merci pour ton soutien ! T'es pas obligé d'en rajouter je me sens assez mal comme ça…et c'est ta faute ! »

HyungSik fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? J'y suis pour rien si t'es pas capable de contrôler tes hormones ! »

« Si ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de lui sauter dessus ! »

HyungSik manqua s'étouffer de rire à ces mots.

« Attends…tu lui as carrément sauté dessus ? Mais je plaisantais quand j'ai dit ça ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment ! »

HyungSik ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en imaginant la scène alors que Minwoo était en train de rivaliser avec une écrevisse et lui avait jeté son oreiller à la tête.

« Arrête de te marrer ! La ferme HyungSik ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire et toi tu te fous de moi ! »

« Tu l'as cherché…je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ais sauté sur Heechul comme ça… »

« Ferme-la ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heechul quant à lui n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il était. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé et des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête. C'est donc un Heechul debout au milieu de la chambre, la main posée sur ses lèvres, que DongJun trouva en entrant dans la pièce afin d'aller se coucher. Il fronça les sourcils, très surprit par son immobilité et il s'approcha doucement du plus vieux.

« Euh…Hyung ? »Appela-t-il

Il n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. DongJun posa donc sa main sur l'épaule d'Heechul, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

« Ah c'est toi DongJun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Désolé…tout va bien ? »

«Oui, oui bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux que ça n'aille pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si il s'était passé quelque chose ici ! D'ailleurs il s'est rien passé du tout, tout est totalement normal et… »

Heechul avait parlé à une vitesse hallucinante et DongJun le fixait d'un air totalement abasourdi, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était vraiment très rare qu'Heechul perde ses moyens et se mette à paniquer pour rien donc DongJun était vraiment surprit. Décidémment, quelque chose le perturbait.

« Euh…tu es sûr que ça va Hyung ? »

Heechul poussa un profond soupir et se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit. DongJun était de plus en plus surprit par son attitude et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas…je…je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser vraiment… »

DongJun hocha la tête et se redressa, décidant de laisser Heechul tranquille dans ses réflexions. Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Mais Heechul en avait décidé autrement et reprit la parole.

« Il m'a embrassé… »

DongJun écarquilla les yeux et se retourna pour regarder son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Minwoo…il est venu me voir et…il m'a embrassé. »

« Embrassé ? Comment ça embrassé ? »

Heechul leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le maknae qui ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

« Embrassé comme dans je te colle ma bouche sur la tienne ! »

DongJun rougit légèrement au ton ironique du plus vieux, mal à l'aise. Donc, il avait bien comprit.

« Je vois…il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

Heechul secoua la tête.

« Non, sinon je ne serais pas en train de me prendre la tête à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui a prit… »

DongJun hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Heechul soupira.

« Je suis désolé DongJun…je ne voulais pas être agressif avec toi mais…je ne comprends pas et ça m'énerve… »

« Tu devrais lui en parler… »

« Non…je ne préfère pas lui parler pour le moment…il faut que je réfléchisse. »

« Comme tu veux…mais si tu veux parler je suis là, même si je ne risque pas de te donner beaucoup de conseil…je ne suis pas vraiment un expert dans ce domaine. »

Heechul lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci DongJun. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Siwan tu dors ? »

Un soupir se fit entendre dans le lit qui était de l'autre côté de la chambre.

« J'aimerais bien mais quelqu'un m'en empêche ! »

« J'arrive pas à dormir… »

« Compte les moutons ! »

« Ca marche pas… »

« Ben compte les chèvres ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est pire que les moutons ! »

Siwan poussa un soupir de désespoir avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet pour foudroyer KwangHee du regard.

« Ben débrouille toi ! J'essaie de dormir là alors lâche-moi la grappe ! T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! »

KwangHee lui lança un regard de chien battu.

« Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un jeu ? »

« T'es vraiment pas net ! Non je veux dormir, pas jouer ! »

« Mais je m'ennuie et je veux pas dormir ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! »

Siwan dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se lever de son lit afin d'aller frapper celui qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Des fois il se demandait comment il pouvait encore le supporter.

« T'es vraiment chiant tu le sais ça ? »

Le regard de KwangHee s'éclaira et il fit un énorme sourire

« Alors t'es d'accord ? »

Siwan poussa un soupir désespéré avant de descendre à contrecoeur de son lit.

« Ok, va pour un jeu MAIS après ça on dort et tu me fous la paix, c'est clair ? »

KwangHee hocha vigoureusement la tête, ravi.

« Promis ! »

Siwan soupira en s'asseyant en face de son ami par terre alors que celui-ci avait sorti un jeu de carte. Oui, KwangHee était quelqu'un de fatiguant mais malgré ce que Siwan pouvait dire, c'est comme ça qu'il l'adorait et il ne voulait pour rien au monde que le jeune homme change. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le lendemain matin_

Il était presque 11 heures quand Heechul débarqua dans le salon, la tete complètement dans le cirage.

« Alors on s'est autorisé une grasse matinée ? J'espère que tu as fait des beaux rêves ! »Le salua un Kevin en pleine forme tout en lui tapant dans le dos.

Heechul lui envoya un regard noir. Il détestait qu'on l'agresse dès le matin, tant qu'il n'avait pas bu de café il était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Fous-moi la paix le vieux. »

« Respecte tes aînés gamin tu veux ! »

« Ah mais t'es obligé de me parler comme ça dès le matin ? Laisse-moi me réveiller ! »

Kevin éclata de rire.

« Attends il est 11 heures, c'est bon t'as eu le temps de te réveiller ! »

Heechul poussa un soupir de désespoir avant d'aller dans la cuisine se servir un café, ignorant totalement Kevin. Mais celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à le laisser tranquille et il le suivit donc jusque dans la pièce.

« Où sont les autres ? »Demanda Heechul tout en se servant son café.

« JunYong est parti avec TaeHeon et DongJun régler quelques détails avec le manager comme nos vacances finissent dans deux jours, Siwan et KwangHee sont allés faire du shopping…enfin KwangHee a trainé Siwan faire du shopping pour être exact et HyungSik est enfermé dans sa chambre avec Minwoo. Je me demande ce qu'ils font ces deux là d'ailleurs… »Expliqua le plus vieux, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Heechul ne répondit pas mais se tendit légèrement en entendant le nom de Minwoo. Il fallait qu'il règle les choses avec lui au plus vite car il ne se sentait sinon pas capable de lui faire face ou de lui parler. Il hésita quelques secondes, ayant une idée en tête mais n'étant pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne.

« Kevin… »Commença-t-il

Mais il se stoppa. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il en était sûr.

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien laisse tomber. »

Mais Kevin n'était pas dupe et il alla s'asseoir près de son cadet, conscient que quelque chose le travaillait.

« Tu vas pas te défiler ! Y'a un truc qui te tracasse, ça se voit ! Dis tout à tonton Kevin, il va t'aider à régler le problème. »

Heechul soupira.

« Tu vois…c'est précisément ça qui me donne pas envie de te parler. »

« Allez Heechul ! Y'a personne d'autres que nous ici et en plus tu as réussi à piquer ma curiosité donc tu te défileras pas ! »

Heechul le regarda quelques secondes, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de parler et il se dit que quelques conseils venant d'une personne un peu plus expérimentée que DongJun l'aiderait sûrement.

« Ben…comment dire…promets-moi de ne pas te moquer ou faire de remarque à deux balles. »

« Je te le promet. »Lui dit Kevin d'un ton anormalement sérieux.

« Je…hier soir…Minwoo est venu me voir et…il…enfin on…il… »

« Il quoi ? »

Heechul soupira avant de regarder Kevin dans les yeux.

« Il m'a embrassé… »

Kevin écarquilla les yeux, très surprit. Dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu aurait été un euphémisme. Un énorme sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« Embrassé ? Sérieux ? Avec la langue ? »

« KEVIN ! »

« Pardon, pardon. Mais euh…tu étais d'accord ? »

« NON ! Enfin…pas vraiment… »

Le sourire de Kevin s'agrandit et Heechul commença à regretter d'avoir voulu se confier à lui.

« Sois plus clair. Tu étais d'accord ou pas ? »

« Non, je…il m'a prit par surprise. Mais moi je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ! Mais…je…je ne sais pas…pendant qu'il le faisait j'ai…je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'éloigner…j'ai même…aimé ça… »

Kevin eut un rire amusé en voyant que les joues d'Heechul étaient devenues rouges.

« Donc ça t'as plut…c'est vraiment mignon ! »

« Kevin ! Si c'est pour te moquer, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit ! »

« Désolé, pardon. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…tu l'aimes ? »

Heechul écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Quoi ? »

« Minwoo…tu l'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis… »

« Je le disais pas dans ce sens là…est-ce que tu ressens de l'amour pour lui ? »

« De l'amour ? Ca ne va pas non ? »

Kevin le regarda quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire et il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Tu es amoureux Heechul. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux ! Je suis sérieux ! »

Kevin soupira de plus belle.

« Je sais que je ne dis pas toujours des choses hyper intelligentes et que vous me considérez tous comme un pervers de première mais il m'arrive d'être sérieux Heechul. Et là…je peux t'affirmer que tu es amoureux de Minwoo. »

Heechul écarquilla les yeux et voulu poser une nouvelle question à Kevin mais celui-ci était sorti, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Lui ? Amoureux de Minwoo ? Impossible !

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

« Je ne veux pas le voir HyungSik ! »

HyungSik poussa un profond soupir. Ca faisait maintenant presque 30 minutes qu'il essayait de convaincre Minwoo de sortir de la chambre afin d'aller parler à Heechul mais le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement. Il était plus têtu qu'une mule et HyungSik commençait à en avoir marre.

« Bon sang Minwoo mais il va bien falloir que tu lui parles un jour ou l'autre ! Assume un peu tes actes ! »

« Je saurais pas quoi lui dire et je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut à mort ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne vas pas le voir… »

« Mais je lui dit quoi ? »

HyungSik soupira profondément. Décidément, Minwoo pouvait vraiment être irritant quand il s'y mettait.

« Mais j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas à ta place ! Mais tu dois lui parler, vous n'allez pas vous éviter pendant des jours ! Tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui. »

Minwoo ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec Heechul après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait tellement de voir du dégoût sur son visage. HyungSik lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Il ne te rejettera pas. Tu connais Heechul…dans le pire des cas, il te dira juste que c'était une erreur et que vous ne devez plus y penser. »

« Mais c'est ça le problème ! J'arriverais jamais à oublier ça moi ! »

« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un simple ami ? »

Minwoo soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je le croyais aussi mais…maintenant que je l'ai embrassé je…je me rends compte que…je me voilais la face…je crois bien que je suis amoureux finalement… »

Un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage du plus jeune.

« J'avais raison alors ! Je suis le meilleur ! »

Minwoo le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Ravi que ça te fasse plaisir… »

HyungSik lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et le poussa vers la porte.

« Maintenant tu vas dans sa chambre et vous allez vous expliquer. »

« HyungSik… »

« Je te laisse pas le choix ! Et quand tu seras sorti de cette chambre, je vais la verrouiller pour être sûr que tu ne vas pas encore essayer de te défiler ! »

« Je te hais ! »

« Oui, je sais. »

Le plus jeune poussa alors son ami hors de la chambre de force, malgré ses protestations.

« Allez…quand tu reviens, je veux que tu sois souriant et pas coincé comme maintenant ! »

Et il ferma la porte au nez du pauvre Minwoo. Le jeune homme maudit HyungSik intérieurement. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant, il allait être obligé de faire face à Heechul. Il poussa un profond soupir, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Minwoo ? Tu fais quoi au milieu du couloir ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retrouva alors face à face avec Kevin.

« Euh…je…je cherche…non, rien laisse tomber. »

Mais Kevin eut un petit rire en le regardant et il s'approcha avant de lui poser sa main sur l'épaule.

« Heechul est dans le salon. »

Minwoo le regarda avec surprise.

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me parles d'Heechul ? »

« Il est dans le salon…tu devrais aller lui parler, je pense que vous en avez besoin. »

« Mais de quoi… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Kevin venait déjà de disparaître dans sa chambre. Il soupira fortement. Bon sang, était-ce si évident qu'il y avait un problème avec Heechul pour que tout le monde lui dise d'aller lui parler ? Il soupira avant de finalement se diriger vers le salon où était effectivement installé Heechul, occupé à regarder la télé. Minwoo s'avança timidement vers lui, tentant de retarder au plus cette confrontation qui était devenue inévitable, il le savait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainsi, pendant que Minwoo était en train de cogiter sur le meilleur moyen de lancer la conversation avec Heechul, Kevin s'était quant à lui arrêté devant la chambre de HyungSik et un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il frappait à la porte. La voix du plus jeune ne tarda pas à résonner à travers celle-ci.

« C'est pas la peine de frapper Minwoo, je t'ouvrirais pas ! »

Kevin eut un petit rire en entendant ça.

« C'est pas grave, je peux toujours défoncer la porte mais je suis pas sûr que les autres apprécie que je démolisse l'appart… »

Des bruits de pas se firent aussitôt entendre dans la chambre et la porte fut déverrouillée.

« Kevin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »Demanda HyungSik en ouvrant la porte.

Kevin prit un air faussement vexé et fit la moue.

« C'est fou comme je ressent ta joie de me voir… »

« C'est pas ça mais…tu viens jamais dans ma chambre. »

Kevin haussa les épaules avant de pousser légèrement le plus jeune afin d'entrer.

« Y'a un début à tout…Wah elle est vachement bien rangée votre piaule ! »

HyungSik grogna en refermant la porte.

« Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi… »

« Ben techniquement…je suis chez moi ! »

« Ouais bon bref …Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Minwoo et Heechul sont dans le salon en train de régler leur histoire de cœur et moi je me retrouve tout seul puisque les autres sont de sortie donc…J'ai décidé de venir passer le temps en ta compagnie ! »

HyungSik écarquilla les yeux avant de se renfrogner.

« Et qui t'as dit que moi je voulais rester avec toi ? J'avais peut-être prévu de sortir ! »

Kevin le regarda dans les yeux en souriant et s'approcha lentement de lui, ce qui fit reculer le plus jeune.

« Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà sorti non ? »

«Je… »

HyungSik ne savait pas quoi dire. Il venait de se piéger tout seul. Il continua de reculer alors que Kevin se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine attitude de son aîné, il se sentait mal à l'aise par leur proximité.

« Ke…Kevin… »

Kevin ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire tout en continuant de s'approcher de lui. Bientôt, HyungSik heurta le bord du lit de Minwoo et il se laissa tomber assis dessus alors que Kevin se tenait toujours devant lui, souriant.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? »Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante, les joues extrêmement rouges.

« Moi ? A rien du tout… »

Mais le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Kevin disait absolument tout le contraire. Il adorait jouer avec HyungSik, le voir rougir comme ça lorsqu'ils devenaient trop proches et perdre ses moyens face à lui. C'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Alors tu pourrais t'éloigner de moi ? »Demanda HyungSik, sans oser le regarder.

Le sourire de Kevin s'agrandit et il se pencha sur le jeune homme, plaçant ses mains sur le lit de chaque côté du corps du plus jeune qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était gêné.

« Pourquoi ? Je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

« Ev…Evidemment ! T'as vu comme t'es près ? On…on se colle pas autant à un autre mec quand on est normal ! »S'exclama HyungSik en essayant de pousser Kevin pour se redresser.

Kevin resta sans réaction durant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se redresser en riant de plus belle.

« C'est tellement facile de te faire marcher ! »

HyungSik se releva en grommelant de plus belle et il envoya un regard noir à Kevin.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça qu'avec moi ? Ca t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise ? »

Kevin posa sa main sur son épaule avec un air désolé.

« Pardon…mais t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis ! »

« La ferme ! »

Kevin se contenta d'éclater de rire puis il alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers HyungSik.

« Ca te dis d'aller espionner nos tourtereaux ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heechul était maintenant assis à côté de Minwoo, tête baissée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avais encore trouvé le courage de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils étaient donc assis côte à côté, immobiles et très gênés. Heechul soupira. Ca ne pouvait plus durer comme ça ou alors ils y étaient encore le lendemain. Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lancer.

« Minwoo… »

Mais le plus jeune lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Quoi ? »

Minwoo tourna la tête et le regarda enfin dans les yeux, il semblait totalement paniqué et commença à parler à toute vitesse.

« Heechul je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit hier mais j'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je comprends pas, mais quand je t'ai regardé j'ai soudain eu cette envie de t'embrasser et je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi mais je l'ai fait ! Pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas que tu me déteste je suis vraiment désolé ! Je… »

Minwoo ne pu continuer son monologue car Heechul venait de poser son doigt sur la bouche du plus jeune pour qu'il s'arrête et reprenne son souffle.

« Calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer comme ça ! Je vais pas te tuer tu sais et je ne vais pas te détester pour ça. Tout le monde fait des erreurs… »

Minwoo tiqua légèrement à ces mots et baissa la tête. Une erreur…c'est tout ce que ça représentait pour Heechul alors. Il aurait dû s'en douter après tout.

« Mais maintenant je veux que tu m'explique et que tu sois honnête avec moi. »

Minwoo lança un regard interrogateur à son aîné.

« Honnête ? »

« Oui…Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça depuis quelque temps ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne m'évites pas sinon je t'enferme dans la loge de KwangHee avec lui pendant une journée ! »

Le plus jeune grimaça à la menace, n'ayant que moyennement envie de se farcir la diva du groupe pendant une journée entière.

« Je…si je te le dis, tu vas me détester. »

Heechul poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu m'énerves à décider comment je vais réagir à ma place ! Explique-moi d'abord et on verra bien après comment je vais réagir ! Mais si tu ne m'explique pas comment veux-tu que je sache ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je…Je me sens bizarre avec toi. »Lâcha finalement Minwoo.

Heechul fronça les sourcils, très surprit. Bizarre ?

« Pardon ? En quoi ma présence te rends-t-elle bizarre ? »

« Ben…je…Depuis qu'on a fait ce jeu, Idol League…je…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…je pense sans arrêt à toi. Je veux dire, après qu'on ait fait ce jeu avec les papiers, je…je ne sais pas…j'ai eu envie…comment dire… »

Minwoo baissa la tête, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il voulait, il se sentait très gêné d'avouer ça à Heechul qui attendait toujours une explication.

« Minwoo ! »Le relança-t-il, appréhendant tout de même la suite.

« Je…j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser…mais vraiment je veux dire ! Pas uniquement avec un papier… »

Dire qu'Heechul était surprit serait bien faible. Il était en vérité abasourdi. Minwoo voulait l'embrasser ?

« Je…tu es sérieux là ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre de faire des blagues comme ça ? »

Heechul se passa une main lente sur le visage.

« Donc t'es sérieux… »

« Je suis désolé Heechul ! Je…C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'éviter. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuille ou que tu me parles plus à cause de ça ! »

Heechul le regarda dans les yeux et soupira.

« Etant donné que c'est toi qui ne me parlais plus après, je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé que tu me le dises…Mais…Si je m'étais attendu à ça… »

Minwoo avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je…Tu m'en veux hein ? »

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne t'en veux pas mais…je t'en veux uniquement pour m'avoir évité sans rien me dire. Tu sais que j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Minwoo hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que…enfin…tu…tu ressens…quelque chose pour moi ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben…des…tu as des sentiments…plus qu'amicaux pour moi ? »

Minwoo rougit de plus belle et se racla la gorge, très mal à l'aise.

« Pou…pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment…Je pense que oui…en tout cas, ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que ce que je peux ressentir pour HyungSik par exemple mais…je…je ne peux pas vraiment te dire si c'est…de l'amour. »

Les deux garçons étaient à ce moment tellement gênés qu'ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

« Je vois… »

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux garçons, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire maintenant que la vérité avait été révélée.

« Et toi ? »

Heechul se tourna vers son cadet, l'air interrogateur.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu…quand je t'ai embrassé hier, j'ai…je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça…te gênait. Alors…tu…ressens quelque chose ? »

Heechul baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Kevin et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas…je suis un peu perdu en fait…je…c'est vrai que j'ai plutôt…apprécié. Mais…de là à dire que je suis amoureux de toi…Je ne pense pas. Enfin…je ne dis pas que tu ne m'attire pas mais… »

Il se stoppa, ayant le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit alors que Minwoo avait maintenant un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Donc c'est réglé ! »

Heechul fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur au plus jeune.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui…Cette histoire est réglée. On fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, on redevient les amis qu'on était avant et on verra bien par la suite ce qui se passera. »

Heechul réfléchi quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'on va pouvoir oublier ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'on vient juste de se dire ? »

« Non. Mais on peut faire comme si devant les autres. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que l'ambiance change dans le groupe à cause de nous. On n'a qu'à faire comme si ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu et on n'en parle plus. D'accord ? »

Heechul sourit finalement, comprenant ce que voulais dire Minwoo.

« Ca me va. »

Comme pour confirmer leur accord, Minwoo serra brièvement Heechul dans ses bras et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. C'est ce moment là que choisirent Kevin et HyungSik pour intervenir.

« Roooh vous êtes nuls les mecs ! Je voulais un baiser de cinéma moi ! »

Les deux concernés sursautèrent avant de regarder le plus vieux et ils se lâchèrent aussitôt alors que HyungSik frappait Kevin sur le crâne.

« Tu peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde ? »

« Tu peux parler ! Toi aussi tu les espionnais ! »

HyungSik rougit de plus belle et se racla la gorge.

« C'est pas pareil ! Moi je ne faisais que m'assurer de leur bien être ! »

Kevin ricana.

« C'est ça à d'autre ! »

Heechul et Minwoo les regardèrent se disputer avec amusement et scepticisme jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne semble se faire dans la tête d'Heechul qui se leva d'un bond.

« DEPUIS QUAND VOUS NOUS ESPIONNEZ VOUS DEUX ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« KwangHee on peux pas rentrer maintenant ? J'en ai marre et j'ai mal aux pieds ! »Geignit Siwan, trois sacs de fringues dans les mains alors que son meilleur ami sautillait joyeusement d'une allée à l'autre.

« Oh déjà ? Mais je n'ai pas finit moi ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? On a déjà de quoi habiller tout le groupe là ! »

KwangHee prit un air triste et lança un regard suppliant en direction de Siwan.

« Encore un magasin ! S'il plaîiiiiiiit Siwan ! »

Siwan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang mais tu veux refaire ta garde robe complète ou quoi ? Bientôt il faudra une pièce entière rien que pour tes fringues ! »

« Non, je veux acheter quelque chose à Minwoo et Heechul, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient bizarre ces temps-ci ! »

« C'est toi qui est bizarre. Sérieux, j'en ai marre là. Moi je rentre, tu te débrouilles ! »

Siwan commença donc à vouloir partir mais KwangHee le rattrapa et se mis devant lui avec sa moue de chien battu.

« Me laisse pas tout seul ! Encore un ! Allez, le dernier ! S'il te plaît ! Après on s'en va promis promis promis ! »

Siwan regarda KwangHee dans les yeux et su qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

« KwangHee arrête de me regarder comme ça…j'ai dis non…Arrête je te dis ! Kwang…raaaaaah tu m'énerves ! Ok, mais c'est le DERNIER je te préviens ! »

KwangHee eut aussitôt un énorme sourire et, se fichant pas mal du fait qu'on pouvait les voir ou même les reconnaître à cet instant, il lâcha les quatre sacs qu'il tenait dans les bras et se jeta sur Siwan pour le serrer contre lui en une étreinte amicale.

« T'es le meilleur ! »

Siwan grogna et tenta de s'échapper de son emprise.

« KwangHee LACHE-MOI ! »

_THE END_


End file.
